Bulma Baiting
by The Fanfiction Nymph
Summary: Bulma loses a bet in a card game and must complete a task to get her voice back...Note: Lemon Warning


**Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned/produced/merchandised by the following: TOEI Animation, Bird Studios, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and others possibly not listed.**

Also note that this is a lemon and should not be read by anyone who may be offended by explicit romance and anyone under the age of 18.

With that said, please enjoy.

**Bulma Baiting**

_ By_ The Fanfiction Nymph, and her slave _(husband)_.

Bulma peaked over the top of her cards and licked her lips in an effort to suppress the smile that tickled the corners of her mouth. A finger ran carefully over the edges of the cards. Two other sets of eyes watched her carefully. Bulma had won three hands already and 18 and Chi-Chi were getting a little irritated with her tremendous good luck. Do dogs get angry that cats always land on their feet? – If so that is how they felt towards Bulma right now and at least 18 was looking for a way to stump her.

"I don't know Chichi, I think she's cheating." Said 18 bitterly.

"Come now girls, some women are just multitalented." Bulma grinned.

"Yep, definitely cheating. I say we use a new deck." Chichi conned. Eighteen didn't hesitate, she rose from the table and reached into a nearby door, she removed a set of amber playing cards and held them up to the light.

"Will these do chichi?" She asked.

"Sure, those were grandpa Gohan's Luck Cards. He Said No one ever welched on a bet if he used these." Bulma Smiled.

"Any Deck Will Do. Winning Is Winning."

"But this time I'll Deal." Replied 18.

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Fine" they agreed. 18 Shuffled and dealt the cards. But before she could, Chichi placed her hands on them, still face down.

"The lowest hand has to do what the highest hand says, that's the bid."

"Alright, But I'm Not Doing Goku's Laundry."

"Deal."

"I'm in" Said 18. But As They Picked Up Their Cards, And Looked At Their Hands, And Radiating Orange Light Grew From Them And Filled The Whole Of The Room. But Somehow, None Of The Players Noticed. 18 looked over at Chichi, then back to her hand. Chichi had given her a very subtle nod. 18 suppressed a smile and returned to her cards, she was sure of it – she had the highest hand.

"So, no laundry _hu,_ Bulma?" 18 asked licking her lips thinking. Chichi watched 18 curiously, 'this should be good' she thought to herself. Bulma sourly looked over her hand and was sure her sudden loss of luck had been planned. She frowned and looked over at 18, who smiled at her.

"Alright, what's the bet?" she asked them.18 placed her cards face down on the table, still smiling.

"How sure of your '_talents'_ are you?" Bulma narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, you're still sure of your womanly _charms_ aren't you? You don't feel **_old_** do you?"

"I am **_quite_** sure." She said sounding irritated, but then smiled "multitalented remember?"

"Oh, well then it would be no trouble at all for our '**Cleopatra**' to seduce an _innocent_?"

"Of course not!" she smiled wickedly at them. "Name 'em." 18's smile was sinister, Chichi stared at her, amazed at the plot.

"…Piccolo." 18 whispered across the table.

** The deal was set; the room glowed orange again and the cards turned a pale blue; the deal was set.**

18 and Chichi had been expecting the glow, but Bulma was surprised.

Somehow she knew that she was trapped, the two had been planning this from the beginning. She opened her mouth to object, but as no sounds came out, she closed her mouth again and stared at them. 18 began laughing, Chichi smiled wildly.

"Come now, you don't doubt yourself do you Bulma?" Chichi asked demonically.

"Oh, and Bulma, we expect a full report by next Saturday. If you don't manage to succeed – you won't get your voice back. Just some _motivation_ for you…" Bulma stared at them; she had a week to get into the bed of a man she wasn't even sure had a sex.

Testing those 'womanly charms' 

Bulma sat on her bed fuming. She had thought and thought and now it was Monday and she could not think of a way to seduce Piccolo. Usually she would spend that first night fantasizing about the encounter and how to let everything just fall into place…then have several days to warm them up to it…but it was just not working.

Also she was getting more and more angry about not having her voice. More irritating was that Vegeta had not even noticed because he had not been home in several weeks, which was not uncommon but was poorly timed…

She finally did the most Bulma thing she could do and lost her patience. Dressing in some of the most uncovering clothes she had, Bulma set out to find him.

Piccolo stood with his arms crossed silently against his chest. The waterfall was cascading across his shoulders and down his trim muscular form. The most unexpected fact, in Bulma's eyes, was the fact that he was completely naked. She, the queen of all that was sexuality, found herself blushing deeply. And then her eyes came to his manhood.

Namekians defiantly have a gender, or at least Piccolo did. It was a beautiful sight, and in spite of herself, she felt a moment of heat within her. It was lying there gently against his thigh and calling to her in a language Bulma had always known well.

She walked to a stone several feet in front of him and made a coughing gesture to get his attention. He broke from his revorie with a look of disdain on his face.

"What?"

Being unable to speak Bulma gave the only sign she could. She unfastened her blouse and walked into the waterfall. She raised her lips toward his and attempted to kiss him.

"What do you want?"

She looked at him in dismay, and let her hand glide across his prize.

"Get out!" He bellowed.

She gave her finest look of scorn, it being genuine of course, and raised a hand to slap him across the face. He grabbed her wrist in mid air, and Bulma turned her face away in scorn. The Look of anger on his face faded, and He pulled her to him in a kiss bridging on violence. When finally they broke, she had a smile on her lips.

"Now go." He said.

She looked at him in utter confusion before he shook his head, and charged the air around them, igniting into a speeding bolt and flying off into the distance. Bulma sat on the stone near the waterfall, and began to cry silent tears.

Piccolo stopped near the rim of his place of meditation. He stood silent watch over the place where they had been only moments before. Through the trees he could see her weeping on the rocks.

"What was she thinking?"

He realized much to his dismay that he had grown erect.

"What are you thinking?"

He scoffed and launched himself toward the cave in the hills where he slept. He wandered in and out of his dwelling for hours before he finally brought himself to the point of utter frustration. Why was this woman, Vegeta's mate attempting to give herself to him. What had brought this on? His interest in the woman had always been genuine, but one does not share another man's mate. He would hate to have to kill Vegeta, and would hate for him to return that favor even more.

He slept in silence for many hours until the sun cracked the horizon again. He returned to his place of meditation near the falls, and found that she was already there waiting. He was about to turn and find another location when he noticed a small package in her hands. He landed a few feet from her and had to consciously conceal the arousal he was already feeling. In her arms were his training cloths. She must have gathered them after his departure. They had been cleaned and pressed in some way, and she smiled at him with interest.

"You are Vegeta's woman." He demanded.

She nodded with a look of indigence on her face. His frustration and desire both increased. He could no longer contain himself. He reached suddenly for her, and she withdrew with due haste. After a moment she looked at him with the same eyes she had the day before. She walked into his arms and closed her lips to his. After a moment she began to wriggle out of her garments. This was too slow a process for Piccolo. He grabbed her by the seams, and tore each piece from her body, He made a slight twisting movement and slid from his trappings as well.

He lifted her to his waist and began to kiss her neck. She reached below and found her treasure. It was enormous to her touch. She began to crave it's warmth. And yet it was oddly cool to her skin. She allowed it into her and shuddered with pain and pleasure as it joined with her. She felt it fill her, and was consciously aware that there was still more outside of her than she would have acknowledged.

As they made love she found that he was not even mildly daunted by the awkwardness of their embrace. But she desired a moment of deeper passion and pleasure. She slid off of him without a thought and guided herself into a position with her back to him. She placed his hands on her hips and leant herself toward the stream. He followed the lead and again placed himself into her slender body. And as her laid into her, she tightened her muscles around him in a message for a rougher exchange.

As they stood there in utter bliss, he slammed himself into her with an odd gentleness. At first the coos were silent moans to the wind. But after several moments, she found her voice again, and the shallow valley echoed with the screams of a woman in bliss. Somewhere in the distance, Chichi dropped the shirt she had been folding, and eighteen froze in the midst of her training.

End

_Please review!_


End file.
